Sing me to Sleep
by CharmingBerry1187
Summary: A complete twist on LokixSigyn. Takes place after the Avengers movie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stood, arms crossed, contemplating the choice laid in front of me. It was a very complicated situation. Should I choose the rich, luxurious taste of chocolate OR the fruity, scintillating taste of strawberry? This was not a decision to be made lightly and the anxiety was getting to me. I closed my eyes tightly, jumbled the ice cream bars around in my hands and picked whatever ended up in my left; strawberry.

_Delish!_ I opened the wrapper and stuck the ice cream bar into my mouth.

The frozen treat was delicious but…its sweetness could not remove the bitter taste lingering in my mouth. I scowled as I glanced around the empty mess hall. They all left me high and dry when the emergency call came in from Fury; something about Thor's shady brother wreaking havoc in midtown.

It wasn't fair! Yeah sure maybe I've only been part of the Avengers initiative for a few weeks, but I'm not a child! The only one around here older than me is Thor and he was the whole reason I sought out the Avengers in the first place. I wasn't sure if I really was immortal, but time didn't seem to have _matured_ me much. I still look fresh out of college and "was no more the wiser" or at least that's what everyone told me. _Whatever._

I wandered around the 12th floor of the newly constructed S.H.I.E.L.D. main headquarters located in Manhattan. Fury ordered the building to be built shortly after assembling the Avengers so we would be situated close to where action usually broke out. Why does the city always attract the weirdos?

The heels of my boots clanged lightly on the shiny metallic floor. I even went through all the trouble of suiting up, just in case. As I rounded the corner, a cacophony emerged from the private research lab shared by both Tony and Bruce.

What jerks! Not even telling me they were back!

I bit off a huge chunk of ice cream as I stormed inside, confident that only Tony would be making this much of a racket!

"You know Tony you coul half tol me you were back!" I yelled; my mouth still full of ice cream as I burst into the lab. I also made sure I had the best "I hate you all" face on that I could muster.

And that's when my eyes locked with his.

_Black hair…green eyes…devilish smile…NOT Tony… _

Suddenly this was all making sense! I spat out my ice cream like a crazed cartoon character.

"Loki!" I gasped as I stood flabbergasted in the doorway.

"My, my, that was awfully attractive…and incredibly deductive." The slender man's eyes flickered; his voice dripped with sarcasm.

My eyes grew wide as I noticed what he was holding. Loki followed my gaze to the glowing blue staff clutched in his right hand.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I thought retrieving it would require more…cunning. I must admit I'm a bit disappointed." He paused thoughtfully. Then he turned his attention back to me, "Would you like to see what it does?"

Judging by the notorious rumors I had heard about him and the grin of Cheshire cat-like proportions plastered on his smug face, I firmly decided, _No, I don't want to see what it does_. Despite desperately wanting to turn and run, I held fast. It was time to either put up or shut up and I wasn't fond of the latter. I adjusted my feet, slowly, giving myself a good, solid stance. Loki tilted his head slightly as he gingerly stepped in my direction.

This isn't going to end well for one of us…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stood strong as Loki slowly stepped in my direction. I could feel the hairs standing up on the back of my neck but I wasn't about to give up without a fight. The riot in midtown had to be a distraction devised by Loki to slip in unnoticed and reclaim his weapon. My eyes fixed on the blue orb of the staff, which was secured in Tony and Bruce's lab only moments ago. There was only one person who could prevent Loki from escaping the facility with it. And that person, unfortunately, was me.

Nerves bubbled inside my stomach making me feel queasy. I had never been in a fight before. At least not a _real_ fight. In training I sparred with Thor, who took it easy on me. He was a fan of positive reinforcement, which I hated. It made me feel like I was a child. On the other hand Tony, in his Iron Man suit, never took it easy on me. After beating me, he would "educate" me and tell me to "brush up on her skills". Despite his smugness I actually preferred it. He usually rejected my pleas to train with him though, telling me he doesn't get joy out of crushing the spirits of little girls. Loki would not be as merciful. Still I was pretty confident I could stop him.

Without warning, Loki thrust his staff forward, hurtling a massive blue energy ball straight for me. I threw myself out of the way, letting the blue fire bolt crash into the glass wall behind me. Glass from the wall, shelves and table flew in every direction. I hopped to my feet quickly. I could hear the stray glass falling from my body. That had to have looked awesome! I smirked as I rushed towards Loki, closing the gap between us. I threw a punch at him with my right fist, then my left. I twisted pounding his right thigh with a hard kick, which like the punches did not seem to faze him. Is he just toying with me? I glared at him, relentlessly continuing my assault. Even if he was holding back, it didn't matter. He would regret underestimating me.

As my barrage continued, I noticed Loki take a shaky step backwards. Finally, an opening!I reeled back my right fist and launched it straight towards Loki's face. I braced for the impact, but it never came. I gasped as I passed straight through him. I quickly regained my balance, but before I could figure out what just happened, I heard a "tsk tsk" from behind my right shoulder. I turned quickly, but it was too late. A massive blue blast sent me crashing into a wall of glass shelves. I could feel something run down my back. I knew it was the glass remaining from the shelves tearing through my suit and cutting down my back. I slumped down against the wall with my eyes closed tightly and gritted teeth.

"My apologies little dove, this probably was not my best introduction," Loki grinned maliciously as he approached me, the glass crunching beneath his leather boots.

I gazed up at him, and curled my lips into a devilish smile. A gratifying look of shock flashed across Loki's face before he narrowed his eyes at me in a malevolent stare.

"Enjoying this are we?"

"Immensely" I spat back as I let the bright rosy flames burst forth from my body, enveloping me.

Fire was my specialty. No one had ever been able to withstand the heat from my flames. I was thanking myself profusely for changing into my uniform as it was designed to withstand high temperatures.

Loki pursed his lip, "So…I guess what they say is true…all roses have their thorns…"

"I think Botany is the least of your worries right now," I shot back confidently. This was getting fun.

Loki chuckled as kneeled down before me, his eyes meeting mine through the veil of flames.

"And making sharp comments is the least of yours," he replied as he slowly extended his hand towards me. Loki slowly reached into the blaze without consequence. His skin turned an icy blue as it came in contact with the flames, but quickly returned to its normal peachy tone. A small gasp escaped my lips. I flinched slightly as he gently placed his hand against my cheek.

How the hell is he doing this? This CAN'T be happening!

He asked me something, but I could hardly concentrate on what he was saying.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Your name?"

"S-sigyn."

Loki's hand trailed down my cheek, across my neck and rested on the zipper of my suit. I felt sick to my stomach. I wanted to scream out, push him away, make him stop, but I couldn't.

"What's this?" He asked as he slowly began to unzip the front of my suit. To my relief, he stopped, only pulling the zipper a bit past my collarbone. He seemed fascinated by my gold necklace, which he was handling with a thoughtful look.

"Where did you get this?"

Loki clutched the necklace in his hand and pulled me closer as his expression darkened.

"I said where did you get this?" he hissed.

"I…I've always had it," I managed to choke out.

"Do not lie to me," he commanded, his voice growing louder.

"I'm not lying! I've had it since before I can remember," I cried back, angry with him but mostly angry at myself being so useless.

His expression lightened as he pulled away from me.

"Oh this…this is good, THIS is perfect!" He exclaimed, now laughing happily.

He's absolutely insane! I gaped at him.

"You can thank this," he said, tugging on me necklace.

"Thank it for what?"

"For saving your life," he responded matter-of-factly as he swiftly took his spear and struck me in the head, leaving me in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I slowly opened my eyes. My head was pounding. I gazed up at the metallic ceiling, before placing an arm over my eyes and releasing a sigh. After lying motionless for a while, I found the energy to sit up. I let out a frustrated grunt as I pushed myself up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. As soon as I got to my feet, I plopped back down. The room was spinning. I ran my hands over her face and through her hair. Maybe I'll lay here for a bit longer.

I ran my fingertips over a golf ball sized lump on the side of my head. I gently massaged the bump as I slowly got back up and headed over to the mirror. Luckily my hair covered the temporary deformity. This was a nightmare. Not only did I feel and look like total crap, but now I had to face the rest of the team…and Nick Fury.

Dread washed over me as I left the small domicile for the briefing room. I gently tugged on my necklace as I passed by the lab, a nervous habit. A slew of agents poked around the piles of broken glass. Blood smears still lingered on the glass wall. I winced as I ran my hand over my back. Yup, definitely cut through my suit. I wonder who bandaged me up.

I took a deep breath as I walked into the briefing room. All eyes drew to me as I entered. Thor, Natasha, Steve and Bruce seemed concerned; Clint looked unaffected and Tony looked me up and down with a scrutinizing look. Luckily Fury wasn't here yet. I didn't want him to regret making me a trainee. Natasha's gentle voice broke the silence.

"Glad to see you're awake. Are you feeling ok?" She asked as I stood by the door.

"Yea I'm ok…a bit shaken up but I'm ok…" I responded resignedly walking over to an empty seat.

Tony watched me like a hawk as I approached the chair. "What happened?"

"Jeez Tony, give her a minute to sit down!" Steve jumped in.

I took a seat between Natasha and Thor and rested my elbows on the table with my face in my hands.

"So what happened?" Tony repeated.

Steve turned to Tony, giving him a stern look.

"What? She's sitting!" Tony argued as he gestured towards me.

"Loki…he broke in and took that staff that you two were researching," I sighed.

"Took it?" Tony raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

"Stole it, he stole it. I tried to stop him but…you saw where I ended up."

"Bruised, bloodied, and sprawled out on the floor, if I'm not mistaken," Tony rubbed his goatee.

"Tony!" The combined chorus of Natasha, Thor, and Steve drew his attention.

"Whaaaat? I'm just trying to piece together the parts of this fiasco…speaking of which, did you know fiasco in Italian means wine flask? And on that note, I think I need a drink!" Tony slapped both hands down on the table, got up from his seat and walked out of the room nonchalantly.

"I think I might need one too…" I moaned as I rested my head down on my arms on the table.

Thor rested his hand on my shoulder, "Don't lose heart, Sigyn. My brother is a very powerful man and not one to be trifled with."

"And don't worry about Tony, I think he's just upset that he didn't realize that the commotion in downtown was a diversion…you know he doesn't like when he isn't a step ahead," Bruce chuckled.

Natasha leaned in towards me "And we shouldn't have left you alone here either, it was a bad decision on our part."

"It was crazy…my flames…it didn't affect him at all! I didn't know what to do…" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"So fire has no effect on him?" Bruce said thoughtfully. He turned to Thor, "You said before, something about him being an ice giant, right?"

"Maybe that has something to do with it?" Clint chimed in, following Bruce's train of thought.

Thor responded hesitantly, "That is a possibility, but I cannot be sure. Loki's magic is quite powerful…It could be a protective spell or talisman perhaps."

"Well at least we know not to chase after him with a sparkler then." Tony said re-entering the room, a drink in hand.

Just as Tony raised the glass to his lips, it was snatched out of his hand by a scowling Fury. I quickly rubbed my eyes with my sleeves.

"Heyyyyy, that's mine!" Tony whined as Fury downed the drink in a single gulp before taking a breath. Fury walked to the table and slammed down his palms.

"So, can someone tell me how the in the Hell this happened?"

"Commander…" I began to explain.

"Nononononono, you are off duty for the rest of the night and tomorrow," he cut me off without batting an eye in my direction.

"What?! But I…" I jumped up from my seat.

"No butts. You're shaken up and need to relax," Fury turned towards me, "Go home."

"But I'm fine!" I protested.

"That's an order. I'm going to need everyone in peak condition with Blue Manchu running around."

"Fury's right, you need to rest and you're definitely not going to get it around here tonight," Steve said taking Fury's side.

I was quiet for a moment before conceding, "Ok…I guess that makes sense," I rubbed my eyes in frustration. There was no fighting this one. "I'll have my communicator on so if anything happens…"

"We'll let you know," Thor smiled warmly at me as he finished my sentence. I returned his smile wearily as I left the room.

Once out of sight, I hurried down to the lockers. My fingers flew as I put in the lock combination. I just wanted to forget everything that happened today and the easiest way to do that was to get as far away from this place as possible. After grabbing my duffle bag, I burst out onto the city streets. It was already dark. I watched my shadow dance across the pavement as the street lights gleamed. I let out a deep breath as I trotted down into the subway, longing to be home.

I meandered over to one of the wooden benches that lined the middle of the platform and placed my bag beside me as I waited for the next train. Deep down I didn't want to stay on duty, but I didn't want to be sent home like a child either. At least Fury was easy on me and sent me home. He was nicer than he could have been. I clenched my fists tightly, now I would have to work extra hard to prove myself to the team. The familiar screeching wheels of the train broke my concentration as it pulled up to the platform.

The car was practically empty except for a few late night stragglers; a young couple, an older woman and a middle-aged man. I gently leaned back in the seat trying not to worsen my already burning back. I rested my head against the plexiglass window. My mind couldn't help but wander back to what happened with Loki. My judgment was poor and my confidence in my ability blinded me.

I didn't even manage to singe a single hair on his pretty little head. What do I need to be in peak condition for anyway? I'm totally useless.

A distinct smirk and flickering green eyes flashed through my mind. I was pissed. The doors of the subway opened at my stop, snapping me out of my stewing.

After walking a few more blocks and a harrowing ride in a rickety elevator, I finally reached my floor. My heart jumped into her throat as I approached the door to my apartment. It was ajar!

No way…does he know where I live?

I trembled slightly in the doorway and peered into the darkness before narrowing my eyes into a determined stare.

Time to be brave.

I pushed the door in slowly, making sure it didn't make a sound as I stepped into the dark foyer. I reached for the light switch automatically, but pulled my hand back abruptly.

No, I should leave it off. It might give me the element of surprise…

Silently, I closed the door behind me and placed my bag on the floor. After fumbling around in the dark for a few moments, I grabbed the closest weapon—an umbrella out of the canister by the door.

It's better than nothing.

I tiptoed further into the apartment, carefully surveying the living room as I crept in. Everything seemed normal so far.

I glanced around the open kitchen. Nothing out of the ordinary here.

Quietly I snuck my way to the bedroom, thoroughly inspecting the bathroom on the way. Looks like the bedroom is clear too.

I flicked on the lights before looking under the bed and in the closet.

Ok it's then official, I'm a total idiot, sneaking around my house in the dark with this damn umbrella. I probably just left the door open. Thank God I didn't get robbed.

I chucked the umbrella on the floor and began rummaging around in my dresser drawers. After throwing on some pjs, a white cami and cotton drawstring pants, I strolled over to the kitchen.

I probably shouldn't eat this. I already had ice cream today. I placed the tub of Cookies and Cream out on the counter top. Loki ruined everything, even ice cream. Just remembering the creamy texture of strawberry made me taste the bitterness of defeat.

I angrily rammed the spoon into the ice cream tub then sashayed over to the couch. For some reason my decision to pig out felt as if it was somehow "sticking it" to Loki. Bleh, even his name pisses me off! I flopped down onto her leather sofa and turned on the TV.

Oooo Pride and Prejudice. Nice one, Oxygen.

I was totally stuffed by the time I spooned the last bite of ice cream into my mouth. I rolled from my sitting position onto my side like a beached whale. I glared at the TV. Why couldn't I have an awesome romance like Lizzie? Instead I was stuffing myself with ice cream in an empty apartment.

Real life sucks. The only time I ever tried to kiss a boy I practically brunt his whole face off. Not like there's much point in being with someone who'd just grow old and die…and that's another reason why it's pointless to have friends. I nodded confidently as I flicked off the TV. I rubbed my eyes vigorously as I swayed back and forth on the couch, trying to get enough momentum to launch myself to my feet. My belly pulled down towards the floor as I got up.

I ate too much…

I wobbled down the hallway, reached my bedroom and flopped into the bed, making sure to lay on my belly. I could feel my tension melting away as I sank down into the mattress. I laid still for a while before groping around for the switch to the lamp on her side table.

Hopefully tomorrow will be better. I curled up in the bed, pulling the covers over my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was already 12:30 p.m. I dragged myself out of my warm bed. I didn't get much sleep. Instead I tossed and turned, thinking about what happened the day before. After sulking about my apartment for half an hour, I decided to go outside for a walk. The fresh air could help clear my mind. I freshened up, then tossed on some jean shorts and a lace cami before grabbing my bag and bounding out the door.

I decided to hit one of my favorite places, Chinatown. I walked along the crowded pavement. Open fish markets and fruit stands lined the streets. I loved the culture here. My hungry eyes took in all the different sights as I aimlessly meandered around. One of the souvenir shops caught my attention so I dived in. Colorful hand fans and paper dragons hung along the walls of the shop. I examined the jade bracelets before walking back further into the store where I began inspecting the decorative tea sets housed on the back shelves.

"Well, well…what ARE the odds?"

I whipped around quickly. My eyes met with Loki's, who stood in front of me. He looked pretty sharp. A black suit with an emerald green tie and black dress shoes. Since when were super villains also super stylish? I made sure to give him a fierce look.

"Easy now…" Loki smiled mischievously and raised both hands up, "This probably isn't the best place for a firefight" He pointed to the ground behind me. I glanced down to see a stack of Chinese fireworks by her feet. Aren't these things illeagal?

I turned back and stared intently at him. "What do you want?"

"I simply wish to speak with you, nothing more," he slowly lowered his hands.

"You weren't in much of a talking mood the other day," I snapped back. Not bothering to hide the disdain in my voice.

"Not one of my best introductions I must admit." Loki chuckled and adjusted his tie.

"Hmph…" I rummaged around for my communicator in my purse.

"What are you doing?" Loki looked at me inquisitively.

"Calling the Avengers…"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" His eyes glimmered.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because…I have something you want."

"What's that?"

"Information."

"About what?"

"Allow me the pleasure of your company for lunch and I'll tell you…"

I looked at my communicator then back at Loki who smiled charmingly at me.

"Fine, you've got my attention….And whatever information you have to impart better be worth it…" I watched him intently as I put her communicator back into my purse.

Loki ushered me forward towards the front of the shop, "Ladies first…"

I fiddled with my necklace as I stared him down while passing by. We walked out of the store together onto the streets.

"Right," Loki ordered me as they went out of the shop door. I frowned.

"Sooooo…where are we going?" I asked suspiciously.

"My, my, you are impatient aren't you? Don't Midgaurdians have a proverb, patience is a virtue, or something like that?"

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just well…you know…I sometimes get nervous around ne_'_er_-_do_-_well fugitives_." _I responded sarcastically.

"Ne'er-do-well?" Loki laughed. I put on my un-amused faced.

"Ah, here we are," Loki announced our arrival. I gazed up at the rickety looking building in front of me. The gold lettering scrolled against the fading red wooden sign at the top read _Nom Wah Tea Parlor._ "So what's this place? Doesn't exactly look like your cup of tea." I raised an eyebrow at him. "This, my dear, is the first and oldest dim sum restaurant in Chinatown. I figured you could benefit from some culture." Loki scoffed. I scowled at him. I could feel the rage building. Loki held the door open for me as I walked in. The inside of the building didn't match the outside at all! It was just like walking into a New York diner. Red booths along with red checkered tables lined the inside of the restaurant. I looked over to Loki. A curious expression was on his face. "You know, we could go somewhere else…" "No, this pleases me." Loki responded as he led me over to a booth. Loki peered around the restaurant inquisitively after taking his seat. "What are you doing?" "Observing." I shrugged as the waitress came over. She placed a pot of tea, two cups and a menu onto the table. I thanked the waitress and poured two cups of tea then pushed one towards Loki who thanked me and took a sip. "So what do you want to eat?" I asked while inspecting the menu. "I'll leave that decision in your capable hands." Loki grinned at me from across the table. "You eat as much as Thor?" "More." The waitress returned, ready to take the order. I turned to her, "We'll have 1 of everything, please." The waitress gawked at me before heading off to the kitchen, speaking animatedly in her native tongue. I gingerly sipped my tea as I watched Loki. His piercing greens eyes were darting all over the place, as if he was trying to store a perfect mental image or something. "You said you wanted to chat," my voice broke Loki's concentration. His attention focused back on me. "You said you had information." Loki leaned back in his seat and smiled at me. "I can tell you everything you need to know." "Know about what?" Loki pointed to my necklace, "About that little trinket around your lovely neck." "My necklace?" "Let me guess," Loki leaned in closer, "You don't quite…_fit in_ around here…do you?" "What? What are you talking about?" I asked, taken aback. Sure I wasn't like everyone else but neither was Steve, Natasha, Clint, Tony or Bruce. Loki smirked; he knew he hit a nerve. "You don't seem to have many friends…" "I have friends!" "The Avengers don't count…" I didn't respond. "How old did you say you were?" "I didn't say!" "Is that because a woman never tells or you just stopped counting?" I looked at him, a forlorn expression growing on my face. How does he know all this? Loki pulled back from the table as a slew of waiters approached and unloaded a number of hot dishes and silver containers. I shook my head, brushing off Loki's comments. My belly grumbled lightly; the food smelled delicious. After the waiters departed, I eagerly opened one of the steam pots, plucked out a dumpling, then stuffed it into my mouth. "I must admit, I'm not too fond of most Midguardian foods but I believe this will suffice." "That's impressive…" I mumbled, watching Loki as he artfully used his chopsticks to take a dumpling. "What? Thought I'd be unfamiliar with _kuaizi_? I've been around for a long time dear…" He smugly put the dumpling to his lips and took a bite. I grumbled. "So what do _you_ know about _my_ necklace?" "Do you live around here?" "Hey don't change the subject!" I shouted at him. Everyone in whole restaurant turned their attention on us. I choked down my dumpling, feeling my face turning red. "Would you keep it down?" Loki hissed at me, "I'd like to have a nice, lighthearted conversation while I eat my lunch…I don't need you creating unnecessary anxiety…" I looked down, my cheeks maintaining their rosy hue. The corners of Loki's mouth turned up slightly as he raised his cup to his lips, "And you shouldn't talk with your mouth full. It's quite unbecoming." He took a sip of tea. My face increased by a few shades of red. I wanted to punch him in his arrogant face. Instead, I held my tongue and remained silent for a moment, calming myself down. "I live some blocks away. I usually take the subway down here." I calmly responded to his question. "You should walk." Loki dabbed his mouth with his napkin, "It's a good way to see new things and meet new people." "And you're an expert at making friends." I smirked. Loki smiled at me. "If I was an expert at making friends I wouldn't find myself in my current position." "And what would that be?" "In need of room and board." "Oh no! Don't even THINK about it!" My voice increased by a few decibels. "Oh, I hope you didn't think I was suggesting…" A false look of shock was plastered on his face. "Besides, judging by your character I'm sure it's no bigger than a bread box and wouldn't be up to my standards." "Standards?! I'll have you know my apartment is amazing." I pointed an accusatory finger in his direction, "I keep it spotless and it's much bigger than a bread box, there's plenty of room." "Ah well…if you insist," Loki sat back, crossing his arms. A massive smile on his face. "Insist? Insist on what?" "Staying with you." "What?!" I jumped up, her hands slamming down onto the table. Once again the attention of all the patrons was fixed on me. Loki took this opportunity to flag over one of the waitresses for the check. I sat back down as the waitress approached. The heat was radiating from my face. As the waitress placed the tab onto the table, Loki reached out and laid his hand upon hers. "This one is on the house," Loki captivatingly said to her as he kept her gaze. The waitress looked back at him, "This one is on the house…" She said gently as she pulled away from him. "What? What did you do to her?!" I looked from the waitress back to Loki who was now getting up from his seat. "Oh hush. You needn't worry yourself about such trifling matters." I followed Loki towards the door, taking one more look back towards the waitress who was now serving another table. She seemed fine at least. As I turned my attention back on Loki, I noticed it was now pouring outside. I sighed as I looked out the glass door, "I didn't bring my umbrella…" "No worries." I turned to Loki who was now wearing a dapper raincoat, an umbrella clutched in his hand. He popped the umbrella open and held his arm out for me to take. I glowered at him as I took his arm and walked out the door. We strolled down the street, arm in arm. The rain showered against the umbrella making a pleasing sound. I began to get a bit uncomfortable at the closeness between us. Not to mention the growing awkward silence between us. "You could've conjured up a bigger umbrella." I complained while scrutinizing it. _Wait…this looks awfully familiar…_ "Hey this is MY umbrella!" I belted out, exasperated. Loki laughed heartily as we descended down into the subway. Upon closing the umbrella I snatched it out of his hand. I pointed the umbrella at him and pressed the tip against his chest. "This is the end of the line. You are NOT following me home." Loki swatted the umbrella away and took a step towards me, "Judging by the fact that I had your umbrella, you should already be aware that I know where you live...and I'm perfectly fine with walking." He was right, it didn't matter if he followed me home or not at this point. "Besides, I never had a chance to tell you what you want to know…And it would be awfully discourteous of you to refuse me after I treated you to a nice meal and kept you out of the rain." "…fine, fine. Why shouldn't I just harbor a war criminal? You know what I should do, open a bed and breakfast, reprobates only!" I mumbled to myself as I swiped my metro card and walked through the turn style. I turned back to Loki and held it out for him to take. Instead he simply walked through, the metal bar passing through him like he was a mirage. I rolled my eyes as I stuffed my metro card back into my bag. "This is going to be fun," I whispered sarcastically as we waited together for the next train. 


End file.
